


(MLP) Sexual Arousal In Unicorns, Pegasus's and Earth Pony's

by 1prittypony1



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: My idea of sexual arousal of MLP. Written as if in a reference book. It's not said in the show what exactly are signs sexual arousal in ponies.





	(MLP) Sexual Arousal In Unicorns, Pegasus's and Earth Pony's

**Author's Note:**

> For Alicorns, everything for earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi apply.

Sexual Arousal In Unicorns, Pegasus Or Earth Ponys 

The signs of sexual arousal in all types of pony’s are as follows:

Fast heartbeat

Sweating 

Short breaths

Pupil dilation 

Blushing 

Erections in stallions and virginal lubrication in mares

The tail raises slightly

There are also other signs of sexual arousal in Pegasus’s and Unicorns

Pegasus’s 

A Pegasus’s wings will open straight out and tense up the moment they are aroused. They will not be able to fly or close their wings. This lasts for as long as the pony is thinking about or looking at the pony or object of their arousal. This can happen for either a mare or stallion. 

Unicorns  
A unicorn’s horn will glow brightly the moment they are aroused. The pony or object they are looking or thinking about many be transported to where they are and levitated toward them if wanted enough. They will not be able to cast any magic spell. This lasts until the pony or object is next to them but the glowing of the horn is continuous until the pony or object is not thought of or looked at. This can happen for either a mare or stallion.


End file.
